


The Masterwork

by RudeNNotGinger



Series: Phoenix Rising [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Physical Disability, Trans Character, Trans Inquisitor, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeNNotGinger/pseuds/RudeNNotGinger
Summary: Dagna and Harritt make one last masterwork for Inquisitor Phoenix Trevelyan. Set immediately after the Exalted Council in Trespasser DLC. I'm not crying, YOU'RE crying. ;) ~ Tes





	The Masterwork

Phoenix Trevelyan hissed as echoes of pain electrified through his phantom left arm. No, not echoes—more like sparks, or sharp flares, his disintegrated forearm reminding him of its absence—

_Take my hand._

_The Anchor shoots bolts out of Phoenix’s hand, nearly consuming it in a mass of energy, dripping sparks the color of serpentstone onto the ground. Behind the green glow, he sees the outline of the Dread Wolf’s slender, almost bloodless fingers clasping his own._

_I’m sorry._

_The elf releases a burst of invisible magic. Phoenix hears a loud crack emanating from within the center of the Anchor, and the pain in his hand fades away._

_Live well, while time remains._

_Phoenix lifts his hand, watching flecks of his brown flesh drip to the ground among the green sparks._

“Inquistor!”

Dagna’s voice jolted Phoenix out of his reverie. He spun around and cast his glance on the dwarven woman, standing in front of her work tables a few yards away from the undercroft’s opening into the deep chasm behind Skyhold. Lithe, long sharp spikes of ice hung in front of a continuous curtain of crystalline water dripping into canyon behind the massive fortress. 

Dagna peered up into Inquisitor Trevelyan’s deep amber eyes, watching as the human mage quickly yanked himself away from…what? A memory? She watched him shut his eyes and shake his head, as if to clear it.

“Sorry, Dagna.” He sighed deeply. Muscles flexed and contracted, nerves sending signals throughout his flesh to lift a forearm that was no longer there. Quickly he lowered his left bicep, then raised his right hand instead to push a long fringe of his shoulder-length dyed copper hair away from his eyes.

“No worries, Inquisitor.” The dwarf sounded…still incredibly cheerful, given the fact that she would be leaving Skyhold tomorrow, along with the rest of the Inquisition. Behind her on the crafting table, a long metallic and leather object lay, reflecting a glint of royal purple brought to life by a broad beam of sunlight cast upon it.

Phoenix’s glance danced over to the gleaming object. He nodded at it, then peered back at Dagna. “Is that it?” he asked quietly.

“Yep.” The arcanist stepped aside, allowing him a better glimpse. “I have to admit, this was the first time anyone’s asked me to craft one of these. But that’s the sort of thing I love: creating new works. Making the impossible possible.” Her lips curled into a smile. 

He approached the table and leaned over Dagna and Harritt’s latest masterpiece, sweeping his gaze over it from one end to the other: a metal arm, attached to a neatly etched leather harness in nearly the same shade. Polished nevarrite shined, its smooth curves betraying a precision that was Dagna’s unmistakable signature. A network of long buckled straps extended from the harness’ shoulder piece, designed to hold the limb and secure it in place onto his body. Were it not enchanted metal and tinted hide, it could almost be mistaken for flesh and blood at a distance.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed. 

The words had sounded better in his head than after they’d left his lips. Mortal words, clumsy words. Words that could not do justice to the masterpiece that lay before him. 

His eyelids shut, and his cheeks prickled and flushed as he shook his head. “No,” he murmured. “Not beautiful. More than that. Dagna, I…”

His eyelids creaked open, and he turned to gaze at the arcanist, who stood to the right of the table, looking up at him.

“Thank you.”

The smile had faded from the dwarf’s lips, but they curled into a grin again as her jeweled green eyes shone. “The pleasure’s mine, Inquisitor,” she replied. “It’s not every day that someone asks me to make a replacement arm. But it’s more than that—the enchantment makes it possible to move! You can move your fingers, pick up objects, grab onto to things…you can use it almost exactly like your original arm…”

“Dagna. Inquisitor.” A voice sounded from behind them in the distance, accompanied by creaking and clicking as the door to the undercroft shut. Phoenix whirled around just in time to see Harritt appear at the top of the stairs, next to the storage chest. The pale, bald smith strode down the steps and darted over, stopping right in front of him.

Harritt glanced and nodded at the limb before shifting his gaze to the Inquisitor. “The harness is great bear hide, tinted with phoenix scales. Tough enough to stand up t’anything.”

Phoenix smiled, and peered at the red bearded man. “Fine work, Harritt,” he replied, then danced his glance between his two craftspeople. “I…can’t thank both of you enough for this.”

“It was an honor. Inquisitor.” Dagna was the first to speak up. “I…I’m going to miss you.” She glanced around the undercroft, and then up at Harritt. “And all of this.”

Harritt bit his lip, then sighed deeply before speaking. “I can’t say I’m happy to see this end. But…thank you for everything, Inquisitor.”

Phoenix felt his eyes mist over, a lump forming in his throat. “You…I….”

“Kadan!”

He looked up and in the direction of the voice. Bull stood in the doorway of the undercroft, a smile playing on his grey lips. His huge, muscled pale bulk completely obscured the view of the door.

“Bull!” Phoenix called out, then jerked his head at the object behind him on the table.

“Thought I’d find you here.” The tall Quinari quickly crossed the room, descending the steps in a few easy strides until he stood in front of Phoenix, next to Harritt. “So, that’s it, huh?”

Phoenix slowly nodded, then turned to scoop up his new enchanted limb with his right hand and held it out for Bull to see. Bull tilted his head and gazed at the masterwork, taking in the gleam and color of the metal and the intricate, etched pattern in the harness’s leather. 

“Amazing work.” Bull glanced at the two artisans, then focused his silver-eyed gaze on his Kadan. “It looks just like you.”

Phoenix grinned. “You really think so?”

Bull nodded. “No doubt about it.”

“Well…I…” Phoenix searched for words, but Dagna spoke up instead. “It’s kind of fitting, since it’s the last thing we could make for you.”

“I hope it serves you well, Inquisitor,” Harritt quickly added.

“I know it will.” Phoenix smiled. “Thank you again. Both of you.” He stepped towards Bull, then clasped his right hand on one of the Qunari’s shoulders. “Shall we?”

Bull grinned, then turned to face the stairs. He slid one of his massive, tattooed arms around Phoenix’s waist. Dagna watched the pair make their way towards the door. 

“You know, I can help you put that on,” she heard Bull murmur.

Phoenix turned his head and peered up at his lover, then chuckled. “You just want an excuse to take my shirt off, Bull.”

“That, too,” The Iron Bull admitted, before his huge grey hand curled around the door handle and he pulled it open, allowing Inquisitor Phoenix Trevelyan to walk through the door first before he pulled it closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this was taken from The Alternative Limb Project. http://www.thealternativelimbproject.com/


End file.
